User talk:Brandon Storm9
Welcome to Young Justice Wiki! Hi, welcome to Young Justice Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kobra Venom page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thailog (Talk) 12:04, April 14, 2011 Citing sources, perspective and spelling Hi. In case you haven't noticed, this is how we cite sources. We also write from an in-universe perspective, all the while trying to keep our articles free of spelling mistakes. ― Thailog 17:26, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :What site? That's from here. You don't need to go anywhere else. ― Thailog 12:20, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Almost got it. See what I changed. ― Thailog 12:27, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Visual mode Please go , hit on the "Editing" tab and unmark the option "Enable visual editor" and hit save. You are using the visual mode which causes messes like this, so this should fix it. Thanks. ― Thailog 14:13, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Please disable your visual mode. ― Thailog 23:47, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Please go , hit on the "Editing" tab and unmark the option "Enable visual editor" and hit save. You are using the visual mode which causes messes like the one I fixed here, so this should fix it. Thanks. ― Thailog 00:03, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Alpha-Male synopsis Thank you for expanding the synopsis of Alpha-Male. However, I correct some imprecisions and mistakes that you should look at, as I've corrected them before, namely capitalizations. ― Thailog 12:45, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Insignificant edits If you're hellbent on making only one edit per day to keep the badge count running, I don't care, but making insignificant edits like this won't cut it, and you may end up blocked for one day just to reset your badge count. That's one of the consequences for badge editing. Also, it's a bit discourteous to make edits with no regards for our rules, wiki code, and even the most basic rules of grammar and expecting us to clean it up. You might wanna proof read your contributions and learn a little more about wiki mark up. Just reading any article would help you. ― Thailog 17:45, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Tip Here's a tip: after you make an edit, check back to see what was fixed afterwards. You may learn something, such as: * "Team" is written with title case, when referring to the sidekicks team; * Amazo is not written with all caps; * Abra Kadabra is not hyphenated; * [[|Bio-Ship|Bio ship]] is not a proper name, so it is not written with title case in the middle of a sentence. ― Thailog 00:07, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :And about earlier edits: Happy Harbor is Happy Harbor. Not Harbour. No matter what variation of English you use. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 10:51, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :And please lay off the shift key. There's absolutely no need for random words in the middle of sentences to begin with a capital. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 11:08, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Here's a funny ideal, instead of jumping down my throat about making a few mistakes on the page while adding long over due character history update you should make the edits yourself and leave me alone about it.Brandon Storm9 13:16, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::We're working on it. I cleaned up a lot, added comics info, Llight's doing Aqualad. But you're not making "a few mistakes". (and it's idea, not ideal) * You missed the entire genre: it's a character bio, not an episode summary. You write a present tense play-by-play of the episode, with only mentioning what happened to the character - leaving out a lot of valuable context. Character bios summarize the action in chronological order. So don't begin with "Miss Martian awakens in the desert", start with how Batman sent the team to Bialya. * Capitals. Not every Other word needs a Capital. "The Team" and "the Cave" do get capitals. * Spelling. We have article names, yet you use Kid-Flash, AMAZO, Happy Harbour, Bio-ship and probably more. * Grammar in general. * Semantics too. Miss Martian does not go to school. Nor does Superboy. It's Megan Morse and Conner Kent. * Linking, or the lack of it. A lot of the characters, places et cetera, have names. The cheer squad is called Bumblebees. ::Face it, we're fed up with having to clean up after you. Just because it's empty, doesn't mean we accept anything you put on there. And just because you spent a day on it, doesn't mean it's good.--'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 13:36, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm not perfect but I'm trying, yes I do make a lot of mistakes but I'm learning, but still we need to start prioritizing articles, if a new episode or comic comes out then we need to update that article first, next we need to update the character pages that were involved with those, starting with the main characters. I put in good chunk of details into the Miss Martian page you focused on the comics instead of Episodes. Don't we put this kind of stuff on the Wiki Main page? Brandon Storm9 13:54, November 28, 2011 (UTC)